


Payback

by The_Red_Celt



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Het, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Red_Celt/pseuds/The_Red_Celt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard drunkenly cheated on Garrus, and now that she's going out of town for the weekend he has an idea of how to keep her in line: a chastity belt.  The fun kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> There's no angst about the affair in this fic, because the OP of the prompt asked for it to be a light-hearted smut-centric sort of fill. I like to think I did a pretty good job of delivering. :) Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to rate!

“Is this really necessary?” Shepard asked, eyeing the contraption with a mix of trepidation and (though she’d never admit it) anticipation. He certainly had gone all out on this one. 

“After what happened last time I let you out of my sight?” He knelt down in front of her, taking a moment to appreciate the view. She was fresh out of the shower and her skin was still damp, gleaming in the dim lamplight. He held the belt, with its custom-ordered addition, between his knees and had to suppress the urge to fuck her senseless right there on the floor. 

“Don’t remind me,” she groaned. “I already told you, I was misinformed, and it’s not like I’m not beating myself up over it already.” 

“Hey, I forgive you. It’s just that this will make absolutely sure nothing like that happens again.” He held up the belt and shook it. “Call this payback, if you want. After this weekend, I won’t ever bring it up again. Promise.”

“Well, if it’ll make you feel better . . .” She wasn’t sure about wearing this thing for two days, though. It was a chastity belt made of blue leather that cinched tight over her hips and had a strap that ran between her legs. Once on, it could be locked in place and was tight enough that she wouldn’t be able to just shimmy out of it. There was also a vibrator attached to the inside of the strap; it was smooth and smaller than the one they used sometimes, ostensibly to prevent the wearer from just pulling the strap to one side to allow access. 

“Oh, I think this is going to be fun for the both of us.” He winked at her and started cinching the belt around her waist. Being this close to her, smelling her skin and the warm cleft between her legs, he couldn’t help leaning in to lick the crease at the very top of her thigh. “See, this part here,” he said, spreading her open to push the vibrator inside; he felt her tense, heard her breath hitch at the contact, and he grinned to himself. “It’s programmed to turn on remotely, and I just so happen to have the code saved in my omnitool.” He sat back on his haunches to admire the way she looked wearing the chastity belt and punched in the code. The device itself was inaudible, but the low moan that escaped her lips was not and he started loosening up just listening to her. He shut it off again and she stumbled a little at the loss of sensation.

“Goddammit, Garrus, this is gonna get me in trouble,” she said, trying to shift her hips to relieve the pressure that was building up in her core. “I’m meeting with all the intergalactic heads of state, and I can’t afford to be covered in pheromones around a bunch of species that can smell that sort of thing.”

“I’ve got your itinerary. I promise not to distract you.” He stood up and kissed her neck, her arms slipping around him with a sigh. “But at night, you’re all mine,” he growled, and she shivered. He gave her a slap on the ass and she jumped, glaring at him in mock indignation. “Now get dressed, or you’ll miss your shuttle.”

“You’re so mean.”

“You know you like it.”

She chuckled to herself after he left and shook her head. She couldn’t deny that she deserved some payback, but this was a punishment she could live with.  
__________

She moved through the crowd looking for Admiral Hackett, trying to find his hat and silver hair in a sea of varying tuxedo designs and evening gowns. The assembled ambassadors and galactic leaders reminded her of a bowl of gemstones, all the different jewel-tones making for quite the eye-candy sensation. As for Shepard, she’d opted for the only non-Alliance issue formal wear she owned—a deep green sleeveless dress that flared out and fell to mid-calf, paired with a thin black shawl to help cover the scars that ran over her arms in an intricate lacework pattern. Not that she was ashamed of her scars—far from it, actually—but she’d noticed that they made people uncomfortable because they weren’t sure whether to ignore them or ask about them. It was annoying, so she covered them most of the time.

The other reason for the dress rather than her Alliance-blue suit and skirt combo was that her dress blues were tight enough that her new accessory would have shown through, and that would have raised questions she had absolutely no intention of answering.

The after-dinner mingling had run over by maybe forty five minutes, and she was getting a little desperate now. Garrus had promised to wait until he was reasonably sure she was alone before activating the belt, but he couldn’t have known that the elcor ambassador’s speech would go quite so long. No one in the room had been prepared for that, though, and most spent the last half of the droning speech trying really hard to look interested. 

Finally, she spotted Hackett and slid through the throngs of people and their dry snippets of conversation. When he spotted her, he smiled and motioned for her to join him. “Commander Shepard, the woman of the hour, I believe you know General Oraka.”  
She turned to the handsome turian with blue-black plating and white colony markings, groaning inwardly. _Oh yeah, we’re definitely acquainted, all right._ “General Oraka, how nice to see you again.” 

“Likewise, Commander,” he said, taking her hand and holding it for just a beat longer than was polite. “I can’t thank you enough for brokering a peace treaty with the krogan. They managed to hold back the Reapers long enough for us to evacuate most of the survivors.”

“I only did what I had to, General. Any help we can give each other should be given, I think that’s the lesson we can all take away from this.”

“I didn’t expect the krogan to be true to their word. Everyone knows their grudge against us runs deep.”

She gave him a scathing look and he backed up a bit. It wasn’t until he moved away that she realized how close he’d gotten. “And for good reason, in my opinion. Urdnot Wrex is a friend, and an honorable man. When he gives his word, he means it.”

“Duly noted, Commander.” After a moment of tension, Hackett stepped in and continued the discussion he and Oraka had been having before she arrived. She was trying to find a break in the conversation to announce her departure for the night when she felt the vibrator hum to life. _Oh god, not right now, Garrus._

“I’m not sure how many men I can send for the clean-up effort,” Oraka was saying, “but I’ll check my—“

“I’m sorry to interrupt General, Admiral, but I really must be off,” she said, fighting to keep a straight face. Her voice was steady, if a little strained, and the vibrator kicked up another notch. The wet warmth pooling between her legs was about to get really distracting if she didn’t leave _right now_.

“I was . . . hoping you’d join me for drinks later,” Oraka said, a hopeful gleam in his eyes that reminded her of what happened between them. 

It was over drinks that the topic of turian sexual attitudes had come up and she, in a state of near black-out drunkenness, had slept with the General. It had been about a month ago now and Garrus, bless him, had taken the news very well. It probably had something to do with the fact that he’d heard it from her first as soon as she’d gotten back, crying through the entire confession. He’d taken awhile to get used to the idea, but after a few weeks of reasserting himself as the only man in her bed (which had been the best two weeks of her life, the two of them hardly leaving the bed except when they absolutely had to) he had forgiven her. She had absolutely no intention of betraying that trust again and that, along with the buzzing between her legs growing in intensity, had her ready to bolt from the room at the first opportunity.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to decline this time, General,” she said, putting special emphasis on the word _General_ to remind him that they were both officers and, barring one stupid mistake on her part, that was how they needed to stay to each other. 

That was when she found out that not only did the vibrator, well, vibrate, but it also rotated. It rubbed against her g-spot on the first revolution and her knees damn near gave out. Her head was full of white static and she had to bite her tongue to clear it. 

“Very well,” Oraka said, eyeing her with confusion. He’d surely noticed the way her skin flushed with heat, likely mistakenly thinking it was due to him rather than the absolutely spectacular contraption she wore. “Have a good evening, Shepard.” He shook her hand again and her fingers twitched as the vibrations reached her clit. A moan was trapped in her throat, and she didn’t trust her voice anymore so she just nodded to him and Hackett before making a beeline for the exit. 

As soon as she was outside the hotel ballroom, she looked around for the elevator but couldn’t find it. “Shit, shit, shit,” was her mantra as she looked desperately for the lift that would take her to her room so she could really concentrate on the wonderful things happening between her legs, but it seemed to have disappeared. The vibrator really kicked into high gear and she leaned against the wall, her eyes closed. She was so wet that her juices were coating the blue leather strap and had started to soak her panties.

Finally, she spotted the elevator and ducked inside just as two volus and an asari exited, giving her a look as she jammed her thumb into the button that would take her up to her room. As soon as the doors closed, she started moving her hips in time with the rotations of the vibrator, but it was no good. The belt was situated in such a way that she couldn’t get it moving enough to get off, but just enough to hover on the edge of orgasm. It was absolutely maddening.

When the doors opened again on her floor, she practically ran for her room, fumbling for the door key in her purse. It took three tries and a string of curses to get the lock to disengage, and as soon as she was in, she started shedding her clothes and called Garrus.

“Hello?” She could almost _hear_ the smirk in his voice, she smug bastard. “Is that you, honey?”

“You know it is, now turn this thing up.”

“You said turn it off?” The vibrator abruptly went still and she nearly screamed in frustration.

“No, _up,_ goddammit!” She moaned loudly when the device started back up again and could hear Garrus’ answering growl. He loved the noises she made in bed, and the thought of her reactions, the control he held over her, was turning him on to no end. 

“You like that?” he asked, his voice thick and low.

“God, yes.”

“What does it feel like?” She heard a zipper in the background and imagined him reaching into his pants to take out his cock, maybe stroking it slowly. He started breathing faster, adding fuel to the fire building in her body.

“It’s . . . warm, and . . . oh, _fuck_ , it feels so good.”

“Yeah? Moan for me again, Shepard.” She obliged him with another, even louder than before, and he gave a hitching gasp, sharp in her ear through the long-distance connection. “You sound so fucking sexy. Do you have any idea how hard you make me?”

“Yes—oh god, I wish you were here.”

“Me, too. I want to taste you, put my tongue between your legs and lick that beautiful pussy of yours until you scream my name.”

She’d said before that his voice could set a woman’s pants on fire, and damned if it wasn’t working for her now. She arched her back and pressed against her clit hard through the leather strap. “Talk to me, Garrus, tell me what else you’d do to me,” she pleaded.

“Mmmm, I’d move up your body, licking your skin, maybe stop to tease your breasts . . . are you touching them right now?”

“Yes,” she answered, and rolled her nipple between her fingers, pulling it up and kneading her breast. 

“And then I’d kiss you so you could taste yourself on my mouth, maybe . . . _mmph_ . . . maybe lick your neck. Spirits, you’re turning me on so much,” he moaned and she knew he was getting close. All it would take now was one more push to send her over the edge, but now she wanted to hear him come.

“Don’t stop now,” she whispered, digging her fingers into the sheets as she tried to calm her thrumming body to last another few minutes.

“I’d . . . take my cock in my hand and press it against your opening, then push . . . slowly . . . inside you— _shit_ , I’m so close, Shepard,” he groaned. “I love the way your body feels, so soft and warm, and when you wrap your legs around me and pull me in deeper . . . fuck, I can’t . . .”

“Yes, come for me, Garrus, don’t hold back.” With one last hitching inhale, he let out all his air at once in a loud huff, growling softly on each breath as he milked the orgasm out of himself. With a few more revolutions of the vibrator against her g-spot, she followed close behind and finally let the cresting wave of pleasure spill out and over her body in a hot rush. She lay breathless and sweat-slickened on the bedspread, and hardly noticed when the vibrator shut off. Garrus panted on the other line, and they just listened to the other breathing for a long moment, riding out the aftershocks.

“I think I’m gonna have to wear this belt every time I leave the house,” she finally said, and his flanging laugh traveled down the wire, warm and deep, her favorite sound in the galaxy.

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. You going to sleep now? It’s getting late.”

She glanced over at the bedside clock and saw that it was about three hours later than she’d thought. “Ugh, yeah. I didn’t realize it was that late.”

“Time flies, and all that.”

She chuckled. “Yeah, no kidding.”

“Sleep well. See you tomorrow.”

“Oh, you’re gonna be seeing a lot of me when I get home.”

His voice was low and oh, so sensual when he replied, “Is that right?”

“You’d better believe it, big guy.”

“I can’t wait.” 

She smiled and disconnected, and thought that maybe she ought to go out of town more often.


End file.
